


Febuwhump2021

by MissDeeds



Series: Febuwhump2021 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: Prompt 2: “I can’t take this anymore”
Relationships: Philip Boyce & Christopher Pike
Series: Febuwhump2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157681
Kudos: 2





	Febuwhump2021

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning this contains depictions of self harm and a suicide attempt, if this is something that will affect you please do not read this.
> 
> Inspired by a scene from the game Missed Messages, it may contain spoilers for the game so if you want to avoid that and play the game don’t read this, (game is available on Steam).

The silence of the bathroom felt like such a juxtaposition to the current situation, his crying filling up the space in terms of sound.

Chris held onto Phil for dear life, like if he let go there’d be nothing to catch him as sank into oblivion…

Throbbing pain was shooting up through his arms, there wasn’t time to treat the cuts in arms so at the moment a towel was wrapped tightly around both forearms. 

Several times he tried to speak, only to have the words choke and die in his mouth causing him to feel even more terrible. 

-

It was only after the whole incident that it really hit him, he’d tried to kill himself. 

As his hands held onto the mug of coffee, rather shakily, words finally managed to come out of his mouth. 

“I can’t take this anymore…”

Everything had become seemingly more difficult after Discovery, it felt ridiculous that a crystal could shatter him so easily. 

“I can’t take this anymore…”


End file.
